Grounds for divorce
by Meloe-bkl
Summary: Une remarque de Zoé amène Cal à se souvenir d'un moment entre lui et Gillian et, qui sait, à prendre une décision.


**Titre : **Grounds for divorce  
**Auteur :** Meloe  
**Béta :** Rauz  
**Disclaimer :** I don't own Lie to Me or any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Genre :** Romance, Flashback.  
**Résumé :** Une remarque de Zoé amène Cal à se souvenir d'un moment entre lui et Gillian et, qui sait, à prendre une décision.  
**Saison/Spoiler :** Saison 1, Undercover (1x11).

* * *

C'est ce jour là qu'il avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose. Ce jour, où à la suite d'une remarque de Zoé, il s'était dit qu'il était possible qu'elle ait su avant. Avant eux. Mais Cal était bien conscient qu'il ne plaçait là un "peut-être" que pour se rassurer.

Oui, il se souvint de ce simulacre de conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les trois alors qu'ils arpentaient les couloirs de l'hôpital, tentant de résoudre cette affaire de pyromanie. Il se souvenait avoir ressentit un étrange sentiment, ainsi encadré de deux des trois femmes les plus importantes de sa vie. Zoé qui avait donné le champ libre à Gillian pour s'occuper du fils des suspects, d'une simple phrase dans laquelle planait un soupçon d'ironie amère : "Mais tu peux parler au garçon. Emmènes le au zoo, si tu veux". Il n'avait pas relevé sur le moment, ni l'ironie de Zoé, ni l'expression de surprise teintée de tristesse de Gillian. Parce qu'à ce moment là, il ne savait pas encore.

Il était en ce moment même accoudé à son bureau, tentant de garder une posture droite alors qu'au fond de lui un instinct enfantin l'invitait à se rouler en boule et attendre que ça passe. Mais il était adulte, et il se faisait une certaine fierté d'affronter ses problèmes de face. Pourtant, présentement il n'y avait pas de solution à son problème, et cela le mettait dans un état de fureur et de résignation qui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Alors, plutôt que de décider quelle "non-solution'' adopter, il préféra se rappeler de ce fameux jour au zoo… C'avait été un des rares moments de bonheur dont il pouvait se souvenir à cette époque houleuse.

Oui, houleuse. C'était en septembre de cette dure année, l'automne menaçait de l'emporter sur l'été, et son mariage lui aussi s'envolait. L'été n'avait été qu'une longue succession de disputes et de réconciliations feintes avec Zoé. Ils avaient essayé de laisser ça de côté pour Emily, mais rien n'y avait fait : chaque mot de l'un ou de l'autre était sujet à une nouvelle dispute.

C'est à la suite d'une de ses rixes, particulièrement blessante pour eux deux, qu'il avait décidé de passer quelques jours loin de la maison, loin d'elle, dans l'espoir fou que cela leur laisserait à tous deux le temps de prendre du recul et qu'à son retour ils pourraient recoller les morceaux. Mais du recul, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'en prendre. On venait de leur confier une affaire des plus ardues et toute sa science à lui et à Gillian ne semblait pas suffire à la résoudre.

Cal se souvint en grimaçant de quelle manière il était entré dans son bureau après une réunion infructueuse, poussant brusquement la porte avant d'envoyer promener le dossier dans un coin de la pièce. Oh oui, il était énervé à ce moment là, ce qui n'avait pas aidé à améliorer l'ambiance déjà tendue de la réunion. Mais ce qui avait définitivement contribué à ajourner cette foutue réunion c'est que Gillian ne semblait pas être dans la meilleure des humeurs non plus, annulant ainsi le pouvoir qu'elle avait de contrebalancer ses écarts à lui. Cal était presque convaincu qu'ils étaient tous deux dans le même état de colère, de ceux qui ne demandent qu'à se focaliser sur un bouc émissaire. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'il l'avait évité à la sortie de la salle, il ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elle soit son bouc émissaire à lui. Il savait que de ce côté-là Alec remplissait déjà largement son rôle en l'accablant de tous les maux, il pensait d'ailleurs que c'est ce qui valait à sa collègue d'être de si mauvaise humeur et il maudit son mari pour cela.

Un son sourd à sa porte le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il en avait oublié la visite de sa fille !

« Em !  
- Papa, lui répondit sa fille avec un sourire contrit. Tu avais oublié, n'est ce pas ?  
- Je suis désolé mon ange, le travail…  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai des devoirs à faire de toute façon. On travaillera tous les deux comme ça, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Faisons ça, oui. »

Cal ravala un soupir en songeant que décidément, Zoé avait sans doute raison : il n'était pas un très bon père. Mais là encore il ne pouvait guère mieux faire qu'essayer de s'améliorer. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que cette solution là était plus que récurrente ces derniers temps, comme s'il ne pouvait qu'échouer et ensuite songer à faire mieux.

« Foster vous demande, monsieur. »

La voix d'Heidi lui fit relever la tête. Il remercia la secrétaire, murmura quelques mots à l'intention de sa fille et se résolu à aller voir Gillian. D'habitude c'était avec plaisir qu'il rendait visite à sa collègue, trouvant souvent des prétextes anodins pour aller la voir, mais dernièrement il avait l'impression que leur relation se dégradait. Il chassa cette pensée en songeant qu'ils avaient tous les deux des problèmes et qu'ils retrouveraient leur amitié à la fin de l'orage.

« Tu as demandé à me voir ?  
- Oui, c'est à propos de cette affaire de chantage, le prévint Gillian sans quitter le rapport des yeux.  
- Du nouveau ?  
- On sait que le PDG n'est pas le maître chanteur, on a vérifié son alibi et revu la cassette de son entretien : il dit la vérité.  
- Il faut une première fois à tout, maugréa Cal en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.  
- Et j'ai besoin de ma soirée, je sais qu'avec l'affaire…  
- Avec l'affaire... C'est important ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.  
- C'est… Alec. J'ai besoin de passer la soirée avec lui. C'est… important, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Cal se crispa. D'habitude Gillian ne lui mentait pas, du moins elle s'arrangeait pour ne pas avoir à le faire en face de lui. Mais elle avait débité sa dernière phrase bien trop vite, le regardant fixement dans les yeux et ce geste des épaules… Elle mentait ou elle ne croyait en tout cas pas à ce qu'elle disait, ce qui revenait quasiment au même jugea Cal. Quant à savoir si le mensonge résidait dans ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa soirée ou dans le fait que cela était ''important'' il ne saurait le dire, il ne comptait pas non plus le lui demander.

« Quoiqu'il en soit nous devrions avoir notre réponse cette après-midi, lui apprit Gillian.  
- J'aimerais assez oui, mais je vois mal comment.  
- Et bien, étant donné que les feds vérifient actuellement les preuves à leur labo, nous devrions avoir la réponse sous peu. Nous aurons les différentes parties dans nos locaux au moment où nous pourrons leur apprendre la nouvelle…  
- Et sous des dizaines de caméras, conclut Cal.  
- Un vrai zoo.  
- Oui, un vrai… Bon sang ! »

Un zoo. Un vrai zoo. Et Emily qui avait bravement proposé de faire ses devoirs alors qu'il était supposé l'emmener au zoo cette après midi ! Il se souvenait très bien le lui avoir promis la semaine dernière après avoir dû annuler leur séance de cinéma… Il était peut être bien un workalcoholic après tout. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que sa fille suive le même chemin.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda Gillian inquiète.  
- On peut très bien débattre de notre affaire en plein air, pas vrai ?  
- Heu, je suppose…  
- Très bien, en route alors, lança-t-il en lui tenant son manteau.  
- Où va-t-on ?  
- Au zoo !  
- Au…  
- Zoo, oui. J'avais promis à Em de l'y emmener cet après midi, expliqua-t-il, et j'ai déjà annulé le cinéma de la semaine dernière… Si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Si ça la dérangeait ? Un peu, étant donné qu'en général leur travail exigeait d'avoir un ordinateur, des cassettes d'enregistrement, des dossiers… bref un bureau, à porté de main. Mais malgré son humeur du jour, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas dire non à Cal quand il la regardait avec ses yeux là, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'avant. Ils passèrent donc récupérer Emily dans le bureau de son collègue, et prirent la voiture de ce dernier pour se rendre au zoo de la ville.

« Tu sais Em, tu aurais dû me le rappeler, lui lança Cal en conduisant.  
- Ce n'est pas si important vraiment, répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire qui démentait ses propos. Tu es déjà allé au zoo, Gillian ?  
- Et bien, une seule fois à vrai dire.  
- C'était bien ? C'était grand ? C'est quoi ton animal préféré ?  
- Emily, arrêtes d'embêter Gillian, la repris son père. »

Gillian n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Cal garait la voiture sur le parking du zoo. Occupé à sa manœuvre, il ne vit pas l'air blessé de sa fille. Il était énervé, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était diablement énervé ces derniers temps. Elle le voyait car il avait désormais cette petite ride qui lui barrait le front de manière quasi-constante, elle voyait également qu'il se retenait de crier sur tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin, cette façon que sa mâchoire avait de se contracter dans ces moments là. Elle espérait simplement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Emily, elle avait appris à apprécier la fillette et n'aurait souhaité pour rien au monde que les choses se brouillent entre la jeune fille et son père.

« Emily, tu irais nous chercher un ballon ? lui demanda Gillian en tendant un billet à la petite fille.  
- Oui ! Dis, papa, je peux, hein ?  
- Hem, oui bien sur, répondit Cal devant l'air réjoui de sa fille.  
- C'était une diversion, lui apprit Gillian en regardant Em courir vers le vendeur.  
- Pas très subtile d'ailleurs.  
- Je sais, oui, avoua-t-elle en souriant. Tout va bien avec Em ?  
- Tout va bien avec Em, répondit Cal en se crispant.  
- Bien, parce qu'elle à l'air d'avoir besoin de toi et tout à l'heure dans la voiture…  
- Je sais, oui, soupira Cal en regardant sa fille revenir un ballon à la main. On se dispute souvent avec Zoé, lui expliqua-t-il, et Em… Et bien, elle est au milieu.  
- Je suis désolé Cal, lui dit Gillian en posant une main sur son bras. Je ne savais pas…  
- N'en parlons plus, tu veux ? »

Elle acquiesça en se demandant si septembre était une saison propice aux disputes, puis songea qu'on ne pouvait humainement pas en vouloir à Cal et que ses problèmes avec Zoé finiraient bien par s'arranger. Elle était peut être un peu partiale sur ce point là, mais elle avait toujours tellement admiré, et envié dut-elle s'avouer, leur mariage qu'elle ne voulait pas les voir souffrir. Elle avait rencontré Zoé une fois, la femme ne lui avait pas paru particulièrement amicale, mais elle avait été heureuse de constater qu'elle rendait Cal heureux. Ils étaient la famille parfaite qu'elle aurait tant souhaité avoir : ils étaient unis, heureux, et ils avaient un enfant. Eux, ajouta-t-elle amèrement. Alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais concevoir, qu'elle ne porterait jamais d'enfant. Et qu'elle ne resterait sans doute pas mariée longtemps. Elle sentait Alec s'éloigner d'elle depuis l'annonce de cette douloureuse nouvelle.

« Hey, si on allait voir les animaux, lui proposa Cal en serrant sa main.  
- Ça à l'air d'une bonne idée oui, lui répondit-elle en chassant un début de larmes de ses yeux. Allons voir les zèbres et les chevaux d'abord, d'accord ?  
- Bien sûr, qu'en dis-tu Em ? demanda Cal.  
- Pas de problème, acquiesça-t-elle en attrapant son père et Gillian par la main.  
- Tu voulais savoir quel était mon animal préféré ? lui demanda Gillian en arrivant à proximité des grands chevaux blancs.  
- Oui ?  
- Et bien, c'est un animal magique, lui expliqua Gillian d'une voix de conspiratrice. En fait, c'est une licorne…  
- Une licorne ? Alors ça existe vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr, mais elle se déguise en cheval et se montre rarement sous sa forme de licorne. Regarde, tu vois ce grand arbre là bas ?  
- C'est trop haut, je ne vois pas, se plaignit la fillette. »

Cal vint à la rescousse de sa fille, la prenant dans ses bras et se rapprochant de Gillian afin de mieux voir ce qu'elle tentait de montrer à Emily. Ils étaient presque collés, ce qui troubla Cal un instant. Mais il se concentra sur la ''licorne'' de Gillian.

« C'est pas une vraie, rigola Emily, c'est une branche sur l'arbre et quand le cheval passe à côté on dirait une corne, expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement à Gillian.  
- Tu en es bien sûr ?  
- Hé mon ange, je crois que Gillian à raison, renchérit Cal en jouant le jeu.  
- C'est une vraie licorne alors papa ?  
- On dirait bien, lui répondit-il en souriant. »

Cal sourit devant l'air réjoui de sa fille, et celui rêveur de sa collègue. Il secoua la tête, et s'écarta de leur poste d'observation, rompant le frêle contact qu'il maintenait ainsi avec Gillian. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine qu'il chassa d'un froncement de sourcil, avant d'entraîner la petite troupe vers le reste de la visite.

« C'est bizarre, mais ça ne m'étonne pas.  
- Quoi donc ? lui demanda Gillian.  
- La licorne, sourit-il. Je me doutais bien que tu faisais des infidélités aux romans d'amour avec les contes pour enfants, la taquina-t-il.  
- Ça n'est pas incompatible, répondit-elle en riant. A vrai dire, dans ce conte le prince et la princesse s'enfuient à dos de licorne, précisa-t-elle en souriant.  
- Tu es une imbécile heureuse, observa Cal.  
- C'est ce qu'ont tendance à être les gens normaux par moment, lui apprit-elle en souriant.  
- Tu sous entend que je ne suis pas normal ?  
- Plutôt que je ne crois pas pouvoir associer ton nom à côté du mot imbécile.  
- Pas plus que le tien, lui répondit-il sérieusement. »

Gillian rougit légèrement sous le compliment, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle apprendrait à se contenter de la reconnaissance de la communauté internationale plutôt que de celle de Cal. Sans doute jamais, pensa-t-elle en suivant ce dernier et Emily sur la pelouse.

« Je vais nous chercher des glaces ? proposa Cal.  
- Cool papa !  
- Cool Cal ! reprit Gillian en riant devant l'air ravi de Cal d'être qualifié de ''cool'' par sa fille.  
- Alors deux glaces pour ses dames, lança-t-il en partant.  
- Dis Gillian, je peux te poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- A l'école, j'ai une amie et ses parents ont divorcés. Ça veut dire qu'ils n'habitent plus ensemble et qu'ils ne s'aiment plus, expliqua-t-elle à Gillian. Tu crois que ça peut arriver aux miens ? »

Dans le manuel du parfait parent ou de l'adulte responsable il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse à cette question quand elle était posée par un enfant d'une dizaine d'années, ou alors elle avait dû sauter le chapitre. Gillian jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Cal, mais il était coincé dans la queue, attendant son tour pour leurs glaces. Elle reporta son attention sur la fillette et vit qu'elle attendait sa réponse avec une certaine appréhension. Oh elle était psy, elle aurait dû avoir une dizaine de réponses à donner à Emily mais la vérité est qu'elle ne trouvait rien à répondre. En partie parce qu'elle venait de se rendre compte que son cœur avait fait un bond bien trop enthousiaste à la question de la jeune fille, et que ce n'était décidément pas très correct de sa part.

« Tu sais, les disputes arrivent parfois…  
- Oui mais pas tout le temps, non ?  
- Et bien… Il peut y avoir des périodes où les adultes ne savent plus très bien parler normalement. Ça arrive, c'est tout. Et ça passe souvent au bout d'un moment.  
- Mais moi je veux que ce soit comme aujourd'hui, comme avec toi, expliqua Emily. Que papa soit heureux et maman pas en colère.  
- Tu dois être patiente et continuer à les aimer très fort, lui dis Gillian en la prenant dans ses bras. »

En sentant la petite se pelotonner contre elle, Gillian se dit que parfois elle aussi rêvait d'être heureuse comme aujourd'hui. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de parler de licorne avec Alec, ni de romans d'amour d'ailleurs.

C'est ainsi que Cal les trouva, Gillian tenant tendrement sa fille contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux et semblant lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Il sut au moment même où la pensée traversait son esprit que ce n'était pas bien, mais il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver adorables ainsi, toutes les deux, et de souhaiter que sa vie soit aussi simple que cela.

Il s'assit doucement près d'elles, peut être un peu plus proche que nécessaire de Gillian. Cal saisit la main de sa fille dans la sienne, et quand celle-ci releva les yeux vers lui, il vit qu'elle retenait bravement quelques larmes. Mais Gillian lui donna doucement un coup d'épaule et un regard qui selon lui signifiait à quelque chose près ''conversation de femmes, pas besoin d'en discuter plus''. Il se contenta donc de désigner les glaces d'un geste, ce qui suffit à effacer toute tristesse du visage d'Emily, vite éclairé par un air de gourmandise que Cal connaissait bien.

« Alors, commença-t-il à l'intention d'Em, la toute nouvelle glace au goût malabar ! décria-t-il en tendant fièrement une glace bleu fluo à sa fille.  
- Trop bien ! C'est celle qui fait la langue bleue !  
- Il me semblait bien que le vendeur ne disait pas toute la vérité, grommela Cal.  
- Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? lui demanda Gillian en souriant.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu testes aussi les glaces pour enfants ?  
- Je ne recule jamais devant une nouvelle expérience, affirma-t-elle en riant. Et moi, je n'ai pas de glace ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Et bien… J'ai pensé que la nouvelle glace au goût chocolate pudding te plairait peut être, conclut Cal en sortant triomphalement de derrière son dos la fameuse glace. »

Oui décidément Cal pourrait bien se contenter d'une vie aussi simple que celle là, songea-t-il en regardant Emily et Gillian dévorer leurs glaces, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Il pourrait passer des heures à les regarder ainsi. Ce que sembla remarquer Gillian qui releva la tête à ce moment, croisant son regard, un sourire soudain troublé sur les lèvres. Des lèvres délicieusement ornées de chocolat, des lèvres dont il ne pouvait plus détacher le regard jusqu'à ce que…

« Vous avez là une bien belle famille, m'sieur. »

Cal sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers l'homme. Un appareil photo en bandoulière il lui tendait plusieurs cartes, un sourire vendeur plaqué sur le visage. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui répondre que ce n'était pas sa famille, mais il était encore en train de réaliser qu'il venait de… Bon sang, il venait de songer à embrasser Gillian ! Ce n'était définitivement pas bien. Mais le vendeur continuait son argumentaire, imperturbable.

« Allons m'sieur ça se refuse pas de belles photos comme ça, ajouta l'homme. Je viens d'en prendre quelques unes de vous tous, au naturel, précisa-t-il fièrement. Bon c'est madame qui garde les cartes alors, dit-il en tendant les coupons à Gillian voyant que Cal ne réagissait pas. Vous pouvez venir les chercher ce soir ou demain, au choix ! Je vous souhaite la bonne journée, m'sieur dame ! »

C'est à partir de là que Cal ne savait plus. Le souvenir de cette journée était resté bien net malgré les années passées mais il n'était pas sur de ce qu'avait vu Zoé. En fait il y avait plusieurs possibilités. A l'époque, et encore maintenant, ils se tenaient toujours au courant des endroits où ils allaient avec Emily. Elle savait qu'il était allé au zoo et peut être même y était-elle passé et avait-elle alors surpris cette scène éphémère. Ou alors… et cette scène n'était de ce fait pas vraiment éphémère, elle en avait trouvé une capture plus… durable. Car après que le vendeur se soit éclipsé, et avant qu'ils ne lèvent le camp, il avait récupéré un des coupons que Gillian avait laissé sur la pelouse.

Il y avait depuis cette époque deux clichés ce cet après midi là, sous deux dossiers poussiéreux, au fond d'un tiroir fermé à clef de son bureau. Mais voilà, à l'époque la photo avait passé un certain temps au fond de la poche de son manteau. Alors il ne savait pas de quelle manière Zoé avait eu vent de cette après midi, mais elle savait. Et c'était une femme, elle avait aussi su pour eux avant qu'eux même ne réalisent leurs sentiments. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il pouvait déduire, à la lumière de ce nouvel élément, du discours que Zoé lui avait tenu une semaine après cet après midi là, demandant le divorce. Elle avait précisé qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus depuis un certain temps, qu'en fin de compte ils se comportaient davantage en colocataires mal lunés qu'autre chose, et qu'elle au moins avait l'honnêteté de le reconnaître. Oui parce que lui, à cette époque là, il ne reconnaissait rien d'autre que le fait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le quitte lui et sa fille et que bon sang, elle le trahissait ainsi. C'était la vérité à l'époque. Une partie de la vérité, en tout cas, la partie qu'il voulait bien admettre.

Mais six ans plus tard, il se demandait s'il serait jamais près à admettre vraiment l'autre partie de la vérité. Celle qui faisait qu'il se retrouvait à constater une fois encore un mensonge d'Alec, à devoir supporter la vue de Gillian cachant ses blessures derrière un sourire de façade tout en assurant son mari que ce n'était "pas grave".

Cal grimaça en se rendant compte des mensonges blancs qu'il se racontait, à lui autant qu'à Gillian. Il avait écrit quelques part, dans un article ou un livre sans doute, qu'un mensonge blanc était motivé par des motifs sociaux positifs, qu'il visait avant tout à éviter des sentiments blessants à l'autre. C'était le corolaire de leur accord à lui et à Gillian : ils respectaient la ligne, ne cherchaient pas à s'immiscer dans la vie de l'autre. Et en conséquence ils échangeaient des mensonges blancs. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient ça, ils en avaient seulement reconnu la nécessité mais essayaient néanmoins d'éviter autant que possible ces échanges de banalités sociales.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Zoé, elle avait rit quand il lui avait expliqué ce concept. Elle lui avait fait remarquer que les choses se seraient sans doute mieux passées entre eux si elle avait été sa partenaire plutôt que sa femme, si elle aussi avait exigé ce "droit au mensonge". Cal l'avait ensuite regardé longuement, étonné de l'amertume qui perçait sous sa voix maîtrisée quand elle parlait de Gillian.

Présentement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Parce que d'une part c'avait été une dure journée et que d'une certaine manière il n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'au silence et à un repos bien mérité, et que d'autre part ses pensées virevoltaient en tout sens et qu'il ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qui le poursuivait depuis sa discussion avec Gillian. Depuis qu'elle venait, il y a moins d'une heure, de lui rappeler de respecter cette fameuse ligne. Vulnérabilité oui, qu'elle lui ait rappelé à quelle point la protéger n'était pas sa place alors qu'il était maintenant obliger de la regarder accepter les mensonges d'Alec, obliger de le voir la blesser sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il était parti après qu'ils aient eu cette discussion, le besoin de s'aérer l'avait mené dans le square proche du bâtiment. Soudain les bureaux du groupe lui avaient paru étouffants, soudain les décorations et compartiments qui en organisaient l'intérieur lui avaient semblé être autant de lignes à ne pas franchir, soudain elle lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternatives. Il pouvait vouloir la protéger mais ce n'était pas sa place, il pouvait entretenir ce sentiment envers elle mais seulement de son côté à lui de la ligne, car elle n'était pas sienne. Il avait bien essayé de lui en vouloir, brièvement, essayé de remplacer la confusion par la colère. Et pourtant… pourtant, le besoin de la protéger était toujours là, bien présent malgré le rappel à l'ordre. De là où il était il pouvait voir la fenêtre de son bureau encore allumée.

Cal entreprit de remonter, il allait récupérer ses affaires et ensuite tenter de trouver un semblant d'oubli dans le sommeil. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne réagit pas assez vite et se retrouva projeté contre la rampe de l'escalier. Le choc lui coupa le souffle, et en se retournant il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette d'Alec se diriger à pas fiévreux dans le parking. Entendant à peine l'excuse murmurée par ce dernier, Cal se rua dans les escaliers, inquiet pour Gillian. C'était son mari, c'était idiot de penser qu'il lui aurait fait du mal, mais c'était aussi un junky et l'on n'était jamais trop prudent. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva dans les bureaux, essoufflé et inquiet. Il vit Gillian, droite et tendue, la tête baissée. Cal n'osa pas s'approcher ni même se manifester, tout dans sa posture criait un désespoir et une colère contenue, et il ne voulait en aucun cas se transformer en cible potentielle.

Quelques instants passèrent et il la vit finalement se diriger à pas lourds vers son bureau. Il y avait tant d'expressions dans sa posture qu'il aurait pu y dénombrer, il en était certain, une bonne douzaine de micro expressions avec pour teinte dominante la honte et la peur. Cal sera les poings de rage en songeant à ce qu'Alec lui faisait endurer, il lui fallut une minute de plus pour se convaincre que frapper cet imbécile n'arrangerait rien. Il soupira : ligne ou pas, il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule ce soir. De toute manière il n'avait jamais su colorier à l'intérieur des bords étant enfant, il était donc tout désigné pour dépasser cette ligne là aussi.

En entrant dans le bureau de sa collègue il la vit glisser rapidement les papiers qu'elle tenait dans un dossier et chasser quelques larmes de ses yeux.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Ça va, répondit-elle en tentant de sourire. Tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure ?  
- Non, tu as bien fait je suppose, admit-il.  
- Tu sais, je ne voulais pas dire que… que je n'appréciais pas que tu te soucis de moi, tenta d'expliquer faiblement Gillian.  
- Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas arrêter de sitôt, répondit-il effrontément.  
- Jamais un pour suivre les règles, n'est ce pas ? plaisanta-t-elle. »

Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça, alors il se contenta de fixer sa collègue. Le genre de regard au milieu duquel, il en était certain, on aurait pu voir le panneau "do not cross the line" briller de toutes ses diodes. Oh, Cal n'était pas un grand romantique, mais il se dit que c'était probablement un de ces moments là. Du moins, ça aurait pu l'être si le portable de Gillian ne s'était pas mis à sonner furieusement.

« Alec, lui apprit-elle. Je vais aller jouer l'épouse compréhensive, ajouta-elle avec amertume avant de sortir téléphoner dans le couloir. »

Cal resta bloqué sur place quelques secondes, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qui aurait pu se passer. Il y avait un nœud douloureux dans son estomac. Puis il se rappela soudain les papiers que Gillian avaient dissimulés à son arrivé. Il ne fouillait pas dans les affaires de sa collègue d'habitude, mais là… Une part de lui espérait voir des papiers de divorce, espérait qu'elle trouverait la force de quitter son mari avant qu'il ne la blesse davantage. Cette partie là lui disait que fouiller ne servirait à rien, Gillian le mettrait au courant de ce genre de chose. Alors pourquoi les aurait-elle caché à son arrivé ?

C'est là qu'entrait en jeu l'autre partie, bien plus insidieuse, celle qui osait espérer que peut être il s'agissait de quelque chose qui le concernait… Alors précautionneusement Cal s'approcha du bureau de sa collègue, souleva les quelques dossiers… les reposa et sortit rapidement du bureau de Gillian avant d'entrer en trombe dans le sien. Il s'était attendu à trouver là des tas de choses mais pas ça ! Pas ces clichés là ! Il croyait être le seul à être allé récupérer les photos de ce jour passé au zoo… ça signifiait que… peut être que…Oh, il venait très certainement de dépasser la ligne, et quelle ligne !

Le temps que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal, Cal avait retrouvé un semblant de calme. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'était même pas certain que sa signifie quoique ce soit. Et quand bien même… Comme Loker l'avait si bien fait remarquer un jour à Gillian : on ne coure pas après les femmes mariées ! Mais il pouvait tout de même lui faire comprendre, qu'au cas où, il était là.

Fort de cette résolution, Cal décrocha une vielle photo d'un de ses voyages en Afrique, s'empara du cadre de bois et partit en direction du bureau de Gillian. Elle allait lui rire au nez, ou ne rien dire et ce serait l'incertitude… Jamais il n'avait souhaité être autant dans l'incertitude ! Tout sauf une rebuffade, pria-t-il. Bon sang, que cette femme pouvait le faire douter de lui, songea-t-il en entrant dans son bureau.

« Hey, alors ce coup de fil ?  
- Et bien… Je crois que je suis officiellement la personne la plus tolérante sur terre. Définitivement "the good girl", tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.  
- Hum. Alors quand la "good girl" sera partie, tu lui donneras ça de ma part, dit-il en posant le cadre sur son bureau.  
- Un cadre ? demanda Gillian incertaine. »

C'est la que la bravoure de Cal trouva ses limites et il se mit soudain à fixer un point derrière l'épaule de son amie avec beaucoup d'application. Trouvant que finalement fuir ne serait pas tout à fait une mauvaise idée, il se résigna à maugréer rapidement quelques mots avant de partir. Après tout il devait passer récupérer Emily ce soir.

« Oui, un cadre : pour mettre une photo, fit-il remarquer inutilement. Peut être une photo qui méritera d'être encadrée, un jour, ajouta-il bravement avant de sortir. »

Quelques semaines plus tard, deux photos identiquement encadrées trônaient sur deux bureaux différents, symbole d'un espoir. Les papiers étaient en cours…

**Fin**


End file.
